Her hair
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: They were destined to go their different ways. He thought she was gone since then. Now, he's back and he'll do whatever it takes to get her back. Whether she wants him or not. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**her hair. - Stare at it. 1 **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**M**

**E**

**,**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**,**

**I**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Life is so unfair, to me especially! God, what did I do to deserve this? <em>Hibino Tsukasa thought as she stood in front of a store, in the cold.

Her long brown hair was pulled by into a simple yet elegant ponytail. Her cheeks were as red as roses, her current outfit, _barely_ covered her breasts, let alone shoulders as she stood outside, in a maid _lolita_ outfit that made her feel well, _uncomfortable_. Tsukasa kept covering up here chest, trying to get the view of people's eyes to well, stop traveling down!

Her boots shuffled against the pavement, as Tsukasa, was trying not to trip. This hard working girl was trying not to let her thoughts wonder about a certain boy, who had her heart. _I wonder, what's he up to? Does he think about me, the way I think about him? How sometimes, when I'm awake, I can't help but dream of him and I…..making babies! _Tsukasa blushed at the memory of Kyouta Tsukasa, even though it wasn't real. _It had felt real, though. It really had. But what do I know? Nothing, because I've never been in love, well once, I was in love, with Kyouta-kun. _Tsukasa thought.

"Hey Tsukasa! You can go home, just hurry up and grab your clothes, you look like you're from the Shouwa Era anyways!" Tsukasa's boss called out laughing.

Tsukasa turned around toward the entance, pissed.

"OI, WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD!"

"IT'S FUNNY! GOOD NIGHT, TSUKASA!"

"NIGHT BOSS, I'LL SEE YOU SOON!"

"OKAY~! HEY TSUKASA, DID YOU ORDER THE STRAWBERRIES?'

"UM YES, BOSS?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHAT'S THE ANSWER?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES, I'VE ORDER THEM."

"GREAT! NOW WHAT ABOUT THE RICE ORDER, DID YOU REMEMBER TO ORDER THAT?"

"Yes!"

Unaware what was in the shadows before Tsukasa as she got ready for home, stood a man with short choppy skater like hair cut with brown coloring with hints of blonde. Blue eyes that twinkled brightly, despite the look on his face, with usual clothing attire but a body that made every virgin, blush like a tomato.

Tsukasa skipped out of the small café that she had started serving at since she started high school. She absolutely loved how no one from her school showed up or how she had many admires that made her close the gap that one man had too easily filled. Tsukasa wrapped the plaid scarf around her neck as she blissfully was unaware someone was following her.

And that someone, would change her life once more. Into a happy ending?

**Shut up & read.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_It'll be our **dirty** little secret."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa Kyouta was by all means, not a follower but rather a leader.<p>

But thanks to someone, he had been at least shock to say that, Tsukasa, had feelings for _him_.

_Just you wait, Tsukasa. Just you wait, I'm getting you back, or will at least try to. _

_**"Kyouta-kun, why don't you get back with my sister? You know, when she's fast asleep, she'll call your name in the bed. Sometimes, in the shower, hey where are you going!" Sakura asked concerned as she sat at a table at his work.**_

_One way, or another, I'm going to get you. _

Tsukasa Kyouta trailed behind her, noticing well how stupid she was!

_Seriously, a serial killer could be following you and you wouldn't even know!_ Kyouta thought angrily.

Then the wind below in her opposite direction and...

_She smells like watermelon, not to sweet but not to sour. I can't take it anymore. _tsukasa thought as he reached for her silky hair and...

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Hair-2**

**[dedication] **to a certain reader—who could it be?

**[disclaim]** I don't own the muffin man.

**[notes]** yeah hi, I love you too, I also love rainy days and my sexy smile.

**[important note to the stories] **I just sat down and decided to write the second chapter of this needed update story of mine. Why? Don't ask. Just read.

**Her Hair- 2 Touch**

* * *

><p>Hibino was never the type of girl that people tend to like. Hibino liked to think of herself as an individual who strove for intelligence versus beauty. Beauty couldn't get you into really good colleges. Beauty didn't get you into places that guarantee an independent lifestyle. Beauty may guarantee love, but intelligence guarantee things that Hibino couldn't miss. Intelligence was a gift and Hibino was proud of herself for attaining a gift that would surely help her in life. It was the little things in life she had to be practical of. Beauty was not practical. For beauty could be nothing more but a waste at that.<p>

Hibino whistled softly to herself. The snow was falling quite slow unlike several hours ago when her boss made her stand in the rushing snow fall. Then again, it wasn't like rain where you got all wet and cold and you could easily fix things by just changing your clothes and drying off.

Snowflakes danced in front of her as if they held a secret to all her problems. As if, when the snow fell, their secrets have been revealed and they are ashamed to fall.

Hibino stopped short, her breathing was slow as it came out in white puffs into the dark night of winter. For was she to believe that she was a snowflake that fell?

Was she?

Snow had been her favorite kind of weather. It wasn't loud or wet and it didn't make you feel as if you have been caught by something or another.

Continuing walking, she watched a couple kiss. The girl was blushing, while the boy was shamelessly continuing, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

_Just like the snow_ Hibino thought a smile on her face.

When the snow falls, you have to face reality, and that's why Hibino hated the snow. It made her forget.

No, Hibino hated the snow because, when the snow fell, you had to focus on reality and forget all the memories you made in the snow. Rain was loud and it made you forgot all the things you wanted to remeber. Snow was quiet and with snow, all you could do was remember with the snow and wonder as to why you were—

"Tsubaki."

It was that male voice, again, who had dominated nightmares and dreams of her subconscious. It was a voice that haunted her even in her waking hours. Slim, male hands pulled and grasped her brown hair that she had foolishly let loose as he pulled her and her lips into a kiss.

A gasp was heard before he silenced her with that tongue. Oh, how that tongue made her wet in places she should not be wet in the December cold. How her knees buckled with desire as he plunged that sinful tongue inside her mouth.

Hibino's heart was pounding with his, as he grabbed her hair and pulled. He pulled until his tongue was down her throat. And the memory and taste of him was forever in her. Tongues met and dance, as he poured into her carvan full of want and desire that would bestow on him.

_L__**o**__v__e __**i**__s__ c__**o**__m__p__**l**__i__c__**a**__t__e__**d**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Don't trust me.**

**I'm not that girl you're looking for.**

**I'll never be that somebody, whom you've always wanted me to be.**

**Is it okay,**

**If I stay the same?**

.

.

.

_You bring me nightmares,_

_Yet you seem to bring me dreams._

_Will you fall so deep in love with me?_

_Because I'm so deep I can't get out._

_._

_._

_._

Love is:

[complicated]

[hard]

[frustrating]

[sexy]

[simple]

[easy]

[stupid]

[overrated]

[for fools]

[a joke]

[a memory]

[innocent]

[bad]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L_o_v_e_ i_s_ m_a_n_y_ t_h_i_n_g_s._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>He smiled at her from across the room, from where he stood, he saw a mystery of a woman who was anything but he'd seen before. Long, glossy strands of brown hair hung free and loose, leaving her bruised neck hidden to the world. Blotches of pink stained her cheeks as she stared up at him; her face was close to turning to a tint of red; a color that only he could adore on such a girl like her. Her big beautiful brown eyes, glossed with makeup and shine as she was glancing at him—shamelessly he had to admit. She seemed to have remember their last encounter, the night before he had. She tore her eyes away from him focusing on the fool who had dared to cross with him. She pulled her wonderful warm pink lips into a tight smile—an attempt to ignore him.<em>

_Foolish attempt, he thought of the woman as she spoke to her companion. The small pink dress that she wore, seem to torture him, for he couldn't tear away his eyes from that sinful dress, upon which she wore to torture him, slowly but surely._

_He found himself smirking as he watched her grip her soft hands into her male companion. Trying to hold yourself back, aren't you Hibino? He thought as she gripped harder, obviously trying to ignore the male across the room._

_Kyouta decided to take in his prey—a lovely siren who was squirming at his feet—for a predator is never satisfied. He stalked up to meet the so called golden couple. Ignore the giggles and whispers around, Kyouta stepped up to meet Hibino's date._

"_Good evening, sir, I could not help but notice I haven't seen you around. I'm Kyouta-san, and you are…?" Kyouta inquired a polite voice to the geeky male with black greasy hair with bad attire. The male smiled, his smudged cheap glasses were smudge at the edges. His unusual deep voice, that surprised Kyouta that indeed the male just went through a growth spurt, even though he was a few inches shorter that Kyouta himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kira Yamato! I go to…" as the geeky male seem to talk about himself, pleased that someone was paying attention to him, Kyouta turned his attention toward the girl that was currently glaring at him._

_Now, up close he could see her quiver in fear. He smirked. Oh it would be fun to watch her squirm—_

"_Oh! Hibino, your face, it is so red!" the gangly geeky nerd must've got out of hi little rant of him being so smooth that he noticed his female companion was feeling a little uncomfortable._

"_Hai, I feel as if I have a fever. Maybe I should go. Thank you for the wonderful—" Hibino started to say, at which she finally uttered a word._

"_I better take her to a hospital, excuse me sir." Kyouta interrupted her before that weasely could even talk again._

_Quickly, he ran with her. For he was afraid as if this was all but a dream that he would wake up with soggy sheets and a hard on. When they reached his place, he desperately open the door and fell in while at last he could soak her up._

_He kissed her with raw passion that he had been hiding all along. Ever since the break up he could do nothing but think of her. She was like oxygen, something he could never do without. _

_They stumbled into his bedroom, he was desperate to see her. To feel her, only her. To have her soft dainty hands run all over his body. For he was desperate to be inside such a girl, an only girl like her. She was the only one who could make him feel this crazy._

_Kyouta pushed her down on the well-made bed and tore off her dress. He was full of desire and nothing was going to stop them._

_Her soft moan was music to his ears as he dipped his head down to for his tongue to touch that soft skin that drove him crazy with need just thinking about it. His hands were shaking with desire as he ran them over her sinfully silk body, all over her. _

_Her small yet dainty hands pulled on the locks of his hair as if he was her life line and it was the only thing to stop her from doing exactly what he was doing._

_The smooth sheets were twist and turned in every possible way as he licked her soft mounds despite her protests._

"_P-Please s-s-stop, I-I h-h-have a—"_

"_I don't care."_

_The way his eyes stared her down, was a kind of intensity her own lover had never even gave her. For his quietly skilled hands were teasing her, driving her mad._

_Was she mad?_

_Yes, she was mad._

_Mad enough to give in the heat as his hand slide down her flat belly and place them in between that sacred place that drove her crazy—_

"I want you."

**Was it reality?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

W_a_s _i_t _a_ d_r_e_a_m_?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N_ow _h_er_e_ we _a_re

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O**n**c**e **m**o**r**e

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember Hibino? Remember the way I touched you with no clothes on? The way my fingers slipped into your core? Do you remember?" Kyouta whispered in her ear, his lips softly biting the shell of her ear. Hibino shivered, not from the cold but from the desire within. That sacred place between her legs was wet and throbbing with need.<p>

_No_ Hibino thought _I won't give into temptations this deep. I can't fall off the wagon once more; besides, Kyouta doesn't love me anymore. He just wants me—_

"Sakura told me that you whisper my name in your dreams. Do you think about me, Hibino? Do you think about me, when you _masturbate_?" Kyouta whispered in her ear. Hibino could feel that evil smirk on his face. _You bastard, why is it always must be me, you torture?_ Hibino thought as she felt herself slowly giving into him.

"Yes."

His eyes were wide, with shock that _this girl admitted_—

"I do think about you. But do you think about me?"

His smirk returned as he bit her lower lip.

"How about we make these fantasies come true?"

_F_a_l_l_i_n_g_ s_o_ _d_e_e_p

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**_o_**l**_l_**i**_n_**g** _i_**n** _t_**h**_e_ **d**_e_**e**_p_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give **_in_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[the end]** aren't I cruel? And no this isn't the end, this is the beginning.

**[sneak peek]**

"_You told Kyouta, WHAT?" Hibino couldn't help but be furious of what her sister did. Yes, she was happy they were back together but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Angry. _

"_Well it was either that or see you unhappy. Sakura doesn't do unhappy." Sakura said with her hands on her hips._

_Hibino felt like slapping herself in the forehead. Of course, only Sakura would do that._

_Kyouta watched, in amusement. "So is this part when you guys have a fight and I'm suppose to watch you to shamelessly because if so—"_

_Hibino threw a pillow at him, hoping it would get him to shut up. _

_Sakura giggled as Kyouta looked baffled at the object that Hibino threw. "This the best you got—"_


End file.
